


Простые мелочи

by AOrvat



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, Devotion, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obliviousness, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Когда пистолет стреляет, Илья, не задумываясь, бросается перед Наполеоном.Он не умирает, но заставляет многих позлиться, и более всего Наполеона. Тот пытается заставить Илью поклясться, что он никогда больше не совершит подобной глупости.Илья отказывается.





	Простые мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Ordinary Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920922) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 26 февраля 2018 г.

Илья не знает, как объяснить Наполеону, что Габи его не интересует.  
Не значит, что Габи никогда его не интересовала. Габи красивая, упорная и сильная. В ней есть опасная острота, нечто зазубренное, неровное и обращённое наружу как колючки, предостерегающие любого, кто бы мог пожелать ей плохого. В Габи точное сочетание осторожности и твёрдости, гарантирующие, что с обучением и опытом она станет одним из лучших агентов АНКЛ. В первую их встречу Илью влечёт к Габи с той самой силой, что притягивает родственные души.  
Она первая женщина, с которой Илья был близок за последние годы. Они даже как-то поцеловались, в Стамбуле. И недоумённо отстранились, едва коснувшись губами. Не случилось ничего похожего на пламя или страсть, и между ними установилась непринуждённая дружба, о которой Илья никогда и не мечтал.  
И всё же Наполеон, несмотря на все доказательства обратного, похоже убеждён, что они вместе. При всякой возможности он оставляет их наедине и вместо своей очереди играть парня, или мужа, или жениха Габи всегда рекомендует на миссии Илью. Что совершенно ненужно, с каждым днём Илья всё больше понимает, что был более увлечён самой идеей о Габи, нежели реальной личностью, каковой та была. Но несмотря на то, что представляется весьма очевидным, факт, похоже, неизменно ускользает от Наполеона. Он раз за разом спешит уйти.  
И всякий раз, как за Ковбоем закрывается дверь, Илья остаётся со странным ощущением пустоты в груди. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы Наполеон знал, что если он останется, то всё в порядке, что между ним и Габи никогда ничего не будет. Кроме того, если честно, из него гораздо лучший противник в шахматы, чем из Габи, хотя бы уже потому, что он действительно не прочь сыграть.  
Есть много всего, что Илья хочет сказать Наполеону. Но не уверен, с чего бы Наполеону действительно необходимо это знать.

+++

Наполеон всегда в поисках компании. Наконец, Илья от скуки начинает составлять мысленный список. В Дублине Наполеон соблазняет секретаршу, миниатюрную блондинку с солнечной улыбкой. В Лас-Вегасе – дилера казино с длинными каштановыми волосами и оленьими глазами. В Афинах две: официантка и стюардесса.  
Он наблюдает за Наполеоном, изучая способы, в которые тот флиртует. Как когда Наполеон выгибает уголки губ так, что сердце замирает, и как когда он смотрит на тебя из-под этих длинных ресниц так, что во рту пересыхает, а от желания сводит живот. В отличие от Габи, что носит собственную жёсткость подобно броне, Наполеон скрывает свою отметину опасности под шелками и иллюзией. Женщины следуют за ним словно цветы за солнцем. Илья полагает, что тут их не стоит винить, особенно когда у Ковбоя такое чувственно высеченное из мрамора лицо.  
Если присматриваться достаточно долго, то из завоеваний Наполеона вырисовывается картина. Илья хороший шпион, поэтому он не упускает из виду, что Наполеон увивается за высокими блондинками вперёд миниатюрных брюнеток и предпочитает вызов с надменными леди тем, которые милы и доступны. Было мгновение в Риме, когда Илье показалось, что Наполеон не особенно и рад, но когда он видит, как в Танжере Ковбой охмуряет свою третью Винчигуэро-копию, сомнения Ильи истаивают и исчезают.  
Иногда, когда Илья один перед зеркалом в ванной, то ловит себя на том, как хмурится, мучимый мыслью, что родись он женщиной, и Наполеон флиртовал бы и с ним.  
Дальше чего мысль не идёт, но возникает она достаточно часто, чтобы смутить.

+++

Илья не оставляет попыток поставить прослушку среди вещей Наполеона, и всякий раз Наполеон является к его двери со вздыбленными перьями. Каждый раз, как Наполеон швыряет в Илью жучками, как попкорном, или просто ссыпает в руку, ему приходится прятать ухмылку. Дразнить Ковбоя – неизменная радость.  
Илье в развлечение обыскивать свой гостиничный номер и багаж на американские следилки. Выражение наполеонова лица, когда тот понимает, что Илья отыскал все до последней, никогда не перестанет увлекать. Иногда Илья намеренно упускает парочку, только чтобы насладиться искрой в глазах Наполеона, решившего, что выиграл. Илья привыкает к ожиданию, находит азарт в предвкушении резкого стука в дверь.  
Каждый раз, как начинается новая миссия, начинается и новый счёт. Иногда требуется день или два, прежде чем Наполеон снова у его дверей, а иногда едва ли час.  
Это как игра, как перетягивание каната.

+++

С первой пощёчины в Риме Габи переходит к ухваткам мимоходом, а затем при спаррингах становится и вовсе излишне жёсткой. Она не боится сделать Илье больно, и он не жалуется. Он достаточно силён, чтобы остановить её, если потребуется, хотя он и не всегда знает, когда ждать боли. В конце концов, Илья начинает избегать её, напряжённый испытываемой временами настороженностью, когда она оказывается слишком рядом слишком внезапно.  
Наполеон, когда замечает, поднимает вопрос с явной физичностью Габи. В Сингапуре, когда раздосадованная Габи отвешивает Илье немного чрезмерную оплеуху, и тому не удаётся скрыть гримасу, Наполеон вмешивается.  
\- Это действительно так необходимо? – говорит он. – Большевик же не виноват, что мы застряли здесь в глухую.  
\- Меня не нужно защищать, Ковбой. – Илья ждёт, пока они не окажутся одни. – Она просто выпускает пар.  
\- Это можно сделать и в более приемлемые способы, не делая из других грушу для битья, - отвечает Наполеон, окидывая Илью полным скепсиса взглядом. – Тебе же это известно?  
\- Если будет надо, я её остановлю.  
Наполеон не кажется сколько-нибудь убеждённым, в его лице читается расстройство, которое Илье совсем не нравится. Илья имеет полное право злиться на Наполеона за вмешательство, он должен испытывать злость. Но это впервые, когда кто-либо помимо матери пытался защитить его, и жар, растекающийся по венам, слишком нежен, чтобы быть гневом. 

+++

В Дрездене Наполеон ставит на дыбы всю операцию, когда замечает на стене в скрытом хранилище их мишени картину.  
\- Это настоящий Боттичелли, - шипит Наполеон с потемневшим от ярости взором. – Мы не можем её здесь оставить. Как только она её загонит, всё до последнего цента пойдёт неонацистам.  
\- Это не входит в задание, - говорит Илья сквозь зубы.  
\- Мы и так уже взяли то, за чем пришли, они просто решат, что их ограбили. Сам же знаешь: всё выгорит.  
Правда в том, что действительно выгорит. Временная нехватка персонала на объекте (испорченная столовская еда, о чём любезно позаботилась Габи) означает, что следующий патруль пройдёт не раньше чем через шесть минут. И у них имеется беспрепятственный путь к транспорту для отхода.  
\- Большевик, они нацисты, - говорит Наполеон, глядя печальными глазами.  
Это нелепо. Илья сверлит Наполеона взглядом, желая ему одуматься. Это излишний риск, но насчёт нацистов Наполеон прав. Это против правил и дисциплины, но то, как Наполеон смотрит на него, делает невозможным отказаться.  
В выражении наполеонова лица проскальзывает обвинение, и непоколебимость Ильи даёт трещины.  
Они крадутся коридорами объекта, неся полотно между ними, что представляет собой совершенно нелепое зрелище. Им удаётся не попасться.

+++

При посещении музея, в который Уэйверли пожертвовал Боттичелли, Наполеон стоит перед картиной, сияя, как малый ребёнок.  
Илья глядит почти опьянённый светом наполеоновых глаз и думает, что нет ничего, что бы он ни сделал для Наполеона, лишь бы тот продолжал смотреть так же.  
Он тоже улыбается, но не осознаёт этого, пока не становится слишком поздно, и улыбка Наполеона теперь обращена на него.

+++

В Мумбаи Наполеон заводит дружбу с бездомным котом и нарекает его Хитклифом.  
Илья не уверен, откуда Ковбой взял это имя, и его пустой взгляд, когда Наполеон впервые упоминает о нём, заставляет американца осуждающе покачать головой. Наполеон сообщает, что ему следует больше читать, Илья отвечает, что читает достаточно.  
Кот – пугливое, тощее существо с рыжей шерстью. Он ненавидит всех людей в одинаковой мере с единственным исключением для Наполеона, о которого ластится и запрыгивает на руки. Во вторую ночь Илья возвращается домой и обнаруживает кота свернувшимся и мурлыкающим у Наполеона на груди. Наполеон, несмотря на то, что пообещал на вечер своё общество красивой девице, крепко спит, растянувшись на кровати.  
Как-то, уверившись, что вокруг никого, Илья приседает перед котом и протягивает ему кусок курятины в качестве предложения мира. Кот пытается расцарапать его, а затем улепётывает.  
Как ни странно, Илья вполне понимает, почему кот выбрал Наполеона. У Ковбоя широкая грудь, нежные руки, и когда он смотрит на тебя вот так вот, то совершенно невозможно продолжать злиться или сомневаться. Наполеон всегда смотрит на тебя так, будто ему не всё равно, и ты узнаёшь, что это потому, что так и есть. У него есть свойство заставлять чувствовать себя в безопасности в его обществе. Если бы Илья был котом, то наверное тоже бы выбрал Наполеона своим человеком.  
В день, когда им полагается возвращаться, Наполеон едва ли покидает свой диван в зале, гладя мурлыкающего кота. Вместо того чтобы собирать вещи, он выставляет миску еды и воды на выступе снаружи.  
До отъезда ещё пара часов, и Илья отправляется на улицу. В закутке текстильного магазина он встречает своего информатора и просит об услуге, чтобы кто-нибудь присмотрел за животным.  
Так, если они когда-либо вернутся, кот, возможно, всё ещё будет здесь. В таком случае, Наполеон будет просто счастлив.

+++

Илья по-прежнему не выяснил, что за любимое блюдо у Наполеона, но ему известно, что у Ковбоя слабость к макаронам с морепродуктами. В Барселоне Илья пытается готовить.  
Их конспиративная квартира возле самого океана, и до ближайшего рыбного привоза Илье нужно пройтись всего несколько кварталов. Он покупает лосося, потому что в тайне любит его больше и находит неподалёку магазинчик, где торгуют макаронами собственного приготовления и другими ингредиентами.  
Нашинковать продукты ножом на одинаковые кусочки оказывается не совсем то же самое, что подрезать человека, и измельчённые ингредиенты выглядят мало-мальски несхоже. Соус чересчур переперчен, заодно он недооценивает, как долго готовится феттучини.  
Когда около семи открывается дверь, и входит Наполеон, Илья прожигает взглядом кипящий котелок.  
\- Это… это пахнет карбонарой?  
\- Возможно, - ворчит Илья, скрестив руки.  
\- Замечательно, умираю от голода, - американец слоняется квартирой.  
\- Кто сказал, что это тебе?  
Скрипят половицы. Наполеон входит на кухню и заглядывает в котелок из-за плеча Ильи.  
\- Не думаю, что даже ты сможешь съесть столько макарон, Большевик.  
Что правда, то правда.  
\- Тогда, накрывай на стол.  
Наполеон кивает и отправляется к шкафчику.  
\- Мы что-то празднуем, или?..  
\- Нет.  
\- Ах, - замечает Наполеон, возвращаясь с тарелками и столовыми приборами. – Просто никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ты готовил.  
Это первый раз для Ильи. Но рецепт не так уж сложен. Он не уверен, насколько это заметно, но когда Наполеон снимает первую пробу, его глаза загораются, и замершее сердце Ильи попускает. Когда Наполеон улыбается, глаза у него прижмуриваются, и он нещадно дразнит Илью, но исключительно в виде похвалы. К концу Илья с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
После обеда Наполеон собирает все тарелки и отправляется к раковине мыть их. Илья решает, что может вскоре приготовить ещё раз, возможно, суп. Наполеон любит куриный суп.

+++

Из всех возможных вещей, что Наполеон дарил ему на дни рождения, Наполеон вручает Илье гальку, объявив домашним любимцем.  
На той даже широко улыбающаяся рожица чёрным фломастером, и если верить Ковбою, сейчас это самое то. Прочный, долговечный, не требующий ухода и отличный компаньон при их образе жизни.  
Илья не совсем уверен, как можно взять безголосый, бессмысленный предмет и представить живым. Он почти желает посчитать это за оскорбление. Но чем больше Ковбой болтает, тем яснее, что он действительно старался. Потратил время на поиски идеальной гальки, как рассказывает Наполеон, правильной формы, размера и округлости, чтобы отлично ложилась в крупные ладони Ильи.  
Это подарок Наполеона ему, и поэтому Илья кладёт её в карман. Он находит её тяжесть при бедре успокаивающей.

+++

Их явка в Неаполе располагается неподалёку от антикварной лавочки. Илья разглядывает витрину под видом любопытствующего покупателя, интересуясь всем от мебели до книг и бутоньерок. В ярком солнечном луче сидит оскалившийся маленький металлический волк.  
\- О, посмотри, - подойдя к Илье, восклицает Наполеон. – Вылитый ты, Большевик.  
Рядом же старый плюшевый мишка и обезьянка-барабанщик. И Илья не уверен, что подразумевает Наполеон, но он и не спрашивает.  
Двумя часами позже они находят вора, пытавшегося продать разведданные АНКЛ. В закатном свете улыбка Наполеона ослепляюща, а глаза той же синевы, что и тёмное Тирренское море.

+++

Ко дню рождения Наполеона Илья вырезает ему деревянного лиса.  
Он принимается за работу в ноябре, когда находит на лесоскладе, где скрывается их мишень, подходящее полено. Инструменты гораздо большая проблема, но там и здесь он достаёт долото и нож, и к рождеству у него в багаже припрятан полный набор. Он работает над фигуркой только когда уверен, что один, или что Наполеон в обществе очередной девицы. Это успокаивающее занятие, и во время заданий он возит незаконченный подарок с собой. Несколько месяцев назад Наполеон забросил попытки установить Илье прослушку, и секрет остаётся секретом.  
Когда Илья вручает маленькую фигурку, глаза Наполеона вспыхивают от любопытства. Очертания слегка грубы, но Илья отшлифовывал поверхность бесчисленное множество раз, и она гладкая на ощупь.  
\- Ты сам…  
\- Увидел в магазине, - лжёт Илья, не моргнув глазом. – Штучная работа.  
Он выдаёт информацию, не задумываясь. Возможно, так, будучи особенной, она понравится Наполеону больше.  
Наполеон крутит лиса в руках, рассматривая ещё с некоторое время, между его бровей пролегает складка. Илья напряжённо выжидает реакции Наполеона. Возможно, исполнение его выдало.  
\- Лиса? – Когда Наполеон отрывается от рассматривания, его глаза смеются.  
\- Увидел и сразу вспомнил о тебе.

+++

Наполеон оказывается прав относительно своего подарка. Гальку легко носить с собой, и она привлекает меньше внимания, чем часы его отца. Большую часть времени Илья может просто положить и забыть о ней. В экстренных ситуациях это полезно.  
В Гонконге охранник направляет оружие на Наполеона, который медленно пятится, между делом пытаясь придумать оправдания.  
Илья слишком далеко, чтобы вмешаться, но он в безопасности в тени. Он прицеливается и бросает. Мужчина почти беззвучно оседает на землю.  
Наполеон отпрыгивает назад, с удивлением таращась на беспамятного охранника.  
\- Ты что, просто кинул в него камнем? – Спрашивает Наполеон, когда Илья подходит. Илья не уверен, сбит Наполеон с толку или впечатлён.  
\- У меня с собой больше ничего другого не было, - отвечает Илья, ища вокруг камешек и найдя в нескольких метрах в траве. Где он его и поднимает.  
Зная Наполеона, тот не упустит шанса потыкать пальцем. И Илья настраивается на последующий вопрос, заодно испытывая любопытство, как там Наполеон заботится о лисе. Он не видел её с тех пор, как подарил Наполеону с пару месяцев назад, и, возможно, это как раз удачное время, чтобы спросить.  
Он оборачивается, но его напарник склонился над охранником, играясь с его радио.

+++

Среди австрийских сельских лугов машину Габи и Наполеона заносит, подбрасывает и опрокидывает в кювет. Илья давится вскриком.  
Не тратя времени даром, он простреливает шины преследуемого автомобиля, и тот повторяет тот же путь, виляя и подпрыгивая, и наконец, с ужасным треском врезаясь в дерево. Илья ударяет по тормозам и вылетает из машины, несясь к своей команде.  
Наполеон неподвижен среди обломков, его глаза закрыты, а одежда темнеет красным. Скользя и съезжая пригорком, Илья, наконец, оказываясь рядом. В следующее мгновение он хватает Наполеона за руки и изо всех сил тащит через разбитое окно. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде Наполеон, наконец, свободен.  
Илья подхватывает Ковбоя на руки, в груди перехватывает дыхание, а сердце сжимает паника. Он зовёт его по имени, Наполеон, снова и снова, осматривает раны, шлёпает по щекам, отбрасывает со лба завитки волос. Пока, наконец-то, глаза Наполеона распахиваются, и Илья тонет в голубом затуманенном океане.  
И только тогда снова получается дышать. Напряжение оставляет мышцы, и облегчение накатывает на Илью с такой силой, что ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Откуда-то доносится слабый стон. Илья вспоминает о Габи, но голова Наполеона лежит у него на груди, и Илья не может двинуться.

+++

Затем Илья теряет камушек и по случаю обнаруживает свои чувства.  
Когда он впервые понимает, что тот пропал, то не волнуется, это же всего лишь галька. Но это подарок Наполеона, и он отправляется на поиски.  
Первым делом он идёт к медикам, потому что он выздоравливал от колющей раны, и скорее всего там камешек и завалялся. Но когда он спрашивает у медсестёр и врачей, они только непонимающе смотрят на него и качают головами.  
После он обращается к группе эвакуации, вытащившей их с последнего задания. Тоном, предполагающим, что считают Илью чокнутым, из трубки отвечают, что понятия не имеют, о чём он толкует.  
Перекидывание вверх дном своей комнаты ничего не даёт. После Илья сидит на постели, спрятав лицо в ладонях и глуша чувство, которое никак не паника. Это был просто камень, но это был подарок Наполеона. Страх граничит с истерией, и Илья старается не замечать самого очевидного объяснения своих чувств.  
Много позже, принеся какие-то документы, приходит Габи и ахает, увидав разгромленную комнату.  
\- У тебя был ещё один…  
\- Что-то вроде того, - ровно отвечает Илья, открывая папку. Головы он не поднимает, чтобы Габи не увидела его красных глаз.  
В конце концов, Илья отыскивает гальку в архиве, запакованной и по некой таинственной причине хранящейся в качестве улики. Когда Илья приносит её обратно к себе в комнату, то моет её с мылом и вытирает досуха собственным полотенцем.  
После он аккуратно наводит чёрным фломастером стёршуюся улыбку и кладёт обратно в карман.

+++

Как только Илья понимает, он не может выкинуть это из головы.  
Мысль о поцелуе с Наполеоном странная, но приятная. Но более всего Илья мечтает о прикосновении. Рационально, логически Илья понимает, что некоторым вещам никогда не бывать. И тем не менее, это не мешает его воображению представлять одну невозможную сцену вслед за другой в центре каждой из которой Наполеон. Наполеон, свернувшийся на постели подле него, прижавшийся так близко, что их лбы касаются, запечатлевает лёгкие поцелуи на губах Ильи с одной лишь нежностью. Наполеон с головой у Ильи на коленях, читающий вслух строки из какой-нибудь книги, и Илья, перебирающий шелковистые кудрявые пряди растрёпанных волос. Наполеон силуэтом в заходящем солнце, надёжный и тёплый, подающийся навстречу, когда Илья встаёт рядом и обвивает его за талию. Наполеон, намазывающий Илье маслом бутерброд за завтраком, его рука у Ильи в кармане, пока они блуждают улицами. Наполеон, Наполеон, Наполеон.  
Иногда, чтобы заполнить пустоту в руках довольно подушки, в иные времена, чтобы отогнать холод довольно тяжёлого одеяла на плечах. Илья доведывается, что спутанных в ногах простыней достаточно, чтобы привязать его к пустой кровати.  
В часы бодрствований камешек становится успокаивающей тяжестью у сердца.

+++

\- Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь спал, - говорит Наполеон в Амстердаме. Они вместе сидят на балконе гостиницы, наслаждаясь видом на Амстел. Огни погашены, над ними сверкают звёзды.  
\- Не все похожи на тебя, Ковбой, - отвечает Илья, глядя вслед кораблику, плывущему по реке. Наполеон пропускает четвёртый стакан. Ещё один, и просыпаться ему с похмелья, и Илья подумывает, не стоит ли остановить его, попытайся он налить следующий. – Некоторые из нас обладают самоконтролем.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - бурчит Наполеон. – Всем время от времени необходимо спустить пар.  
\- Не мне.  
В училище Илью хвалили за дисциплину, говорили, что он пример для подражания. Для него это не составляло труда. Илья не понимает, отчего Наполеон испытывает необходимость бросаться к ногам каждой мимо проходящей красивой женщины.  
Наполеон смотрит на него с непонятным в темноте выражением лица.  
\- Может быть, ты пока ещё просто не нашёл подходящую женщину.  
\- Может быть. – Илья никогда и не испытывал необходимости. Он думал, что это изменится, и однажды он встретит ту самую, что распалит огонь в его груди.  
В некотором роде так и сталось. Но вместо милой и сильной женщины – Наполеон, и Илья никогда так сильно не жаждал ничьего внимания.  
Молчание, Илья почти ощущает взгляд Наполеона на себе.  
\- Возможно ли, что ты ещё девственник? – осторожно интересуется Ковбой.  
\- Не понимаю, какое тебе дело. – Губы Ильи хмуро поджимаются. В училище проходили необходимую подготовку, хотя он никогда и не использовал свои навыки на задании.  
\- Значит, да.  
\- Нет. Но это не твоё дело.  
\- Возможно, я мог бы помочь.  
Илья напряжённо замирает, его раздражение сменяется замешательством, а сердце тяжело грохочет в груди.  
\- Не стоит так шутить.  
\- Что, если я не шучу? – мурлыкает Наполеон.  
А затем соскальзывает со своего кресла и нависает над Ильёй. Наполеон наклоняется, голубые глаза его черны, Илья смотрит, всполошенно застыв. Их губы останавливаются в мгновении от встречи, и в глазах Наполеона хищный блеск, он ждёт, готовый ужалить.  
В голове у Ильи пустота. Он и не думает отталкивать Наполеона, он не хочет его отталкивать. Никогда Наполеон по своей воле не был так близок, но Илья не знает, что делать с намерением, которое читает в действиях Наполеона. Он хочет этого, и в то же время нет.  
Наполеон пристально всматривается и прижимается губами к губам Ильи.  
Это прекрасно, это ужасно. Илья сидит, замерев на месте, напряжённый, ликующий, желающий, но при том и не думает отвечать на поцелуй.  
Наполеон останавливается и отстраняется.  
\- Мои извинения, - бормочет он, сердце Ильи сжимается от холода. – Я подумал…  
Наполеон отступает, в напряжённой линии плеч читается явное смущение. После чего он суёт руки в карманы и исчезает за дверью.  
Ночь совершенно холодная. Застывши, Илья сидит в кресле, впервые не зная, не сломался ли.

+++

Чтобы доказать нечто самому себе, в промежутке между заданиями в Мэне, Илья отправляется в бар. Выбранная им женщина, с её тёмными длинными кудрями и яркими голубыми глазами, соответствует всем канонам красоты. Несмотря на изначальные опасения Ильи, соблазнить её оказывается легко, особенно когда он соединяет то, чему его обучали с некоторыми из трюков Наполеона. Идеально вздёрнутая улыбка, вовремя подгаданные заигрывания, и она с нескрываемым интересом виснет на Илье.  
Илья испытывает неловкость. Но тем не менее, ведёт её к себе в номер. Она лежит перед ним обнажённой, Илья не чувствует ничего, поэтому действует, как его учили. Точно как в училище, женщина оставляет его с довольной улыбкой.  
Следующей ночью он идёт в совершенно иного рода бар и возвращается с кем-то с более грубыми чертами и статью. Но это не помогает, даже когда он притворяется, что это Наполеон двигается над ним. Но Илья упрямо не прекращает.  
После он сидит под душем, борясь с тошнотой в горле и паникой в груди. Он не хочет этого, не хочет такого рода прикосновений. Не хочет, чтобы его раздевал другой человек, не хочет стоять голым перед похотливыми взглядами, и неважно чьими, совершенно неважно.  
На обратной дороге в штаб-квартиру оцепеневший от понимания Илья пустыми глазами всматривается в окружающих его людей.

+++

Илья желает Наполеона, но не знает, как желать его правильно.  
Ему хочется надеяться, что может быть Наполеон будет не против. Он мужчина, и чтобы Наполеону пойти на такой риск, Наполеон должен был хотеть этого, быть уверенным. Илья не может быть для него просто очередной победой.  
Внутри разгорается надежда, пока в одну из ночей не вскипает через край, и Илья стучится в двери Наполеона. В голове он продумал разговор. Илья уверен, что готов ко всему. Он рассмотрел любую возможность: отказ, насмешку, замешательство, гнев… кроме, как обнаруживает, когда дверь открывается, наиболее вероятного результата.  
Волосы Наполеона взъерошены, одежда расхристанна, пуговицы сорочки расстёгнуты. Рот в красной помаде. Слова замирают у Ильи на губах.  
\- Илья, - моргает Наполеон. – Что такое?  
В это мгновение Илья понимает. Он не то, что нужно Наполеону.  
\- Я зайду в другой раз, - говорит он, отступая.  
\- Илья, подожди.  
Илья замирает. Мятежная надежда грозит возродиться.  
\- По поводу того случая, - говорит Наполеон негромко. – Как… мы?  
Илья оборачивается, его лицо тщательная маска безразличия.  
\- Ничего страшного.  
Лицо Наполеона исполняется облегчения, и он выдыхает, заметно расслабляясь.  
\- Рад слышать.  
Вспыхнувший проблеск улыбки заставляет сердце Ильи на мгновение пропустить удар, а затем Наполеон оглядывается назад в комнату. И когда он оборачивается, в его взгляде извинение.  
\- Мне нужно…  
Илья кивает, и дверь закрывается.  
Ничего страшного.

+++

Суть в том – Илья не может быть тем, чего заслуживает Наполеон.  
Илье известно, что ему нечего предложить. Он не богат и не изыскан, и слишком груб для типажа, который нравится Наполеону. Он быстро впадает в ярость и плохо контролирует злость. Он коммунист, верный КГБ, и его взгляды и убеждения вызывают у Наполеона неизменную досаду.  
Лучшее, что Илья способен предложить, это любовь. Но когда кто-то столь привлекателен и мил, как Наполеон, ему не приходится испытывать недостатка в людях, готовых его полюбить. Красивых людях, которые могут подарить вожделенное Наполеоном удовлетворение их телами, и которые получат в Наполеоне не меньше приятного, чем он в них. Илья же только бы притворялся, а Наполеон не заслуживает лжи.  
Поэтому Илья запирает сердце в сундук, а этот сундук в другой сундук и заковывает в цепи и на замок. Сундук спрятан в темнейших глубинах его души. Там же, где Илья прячет память о родителях и лица всех тех невинных, кого убил.  
Несмотря на все усилия, окровавленные лица всё так же преследуют Илью в кошмарах, а тихое тиканье часов отца – постоянное напоминание об утратах и позоре. Даже запертая и сокрытая тоска на сердце Ильи гнетёт, неизменная и неотвратимая, как и присутствие Наполеона в его жизни.  
И Илья любит тихо, в мыслях и действиях, и созерцании. Илья любит через бутылку любимого Наполеоном скотча, оставленную в номере с карточкой от гостиницы. Любит, слушая и не забывая задавать вопросы, когда Наполеон горит поделиться подробностями последней своей истории. Любит через прицел винтовки, беззвучно уничтожая любую и всякую угрозу своему хрупкому миру и своему любимому человеку.  
Наполеон продолжает находить людей, чтобы развлечься в постели, и женщин, и мужчин. Илья остаётся в своей комнате и любит, как он привык.

+++

Когда пистолет стреляет, Илья, не задумываясь, бросается перед Наполеоном.  
Он не умирает, но заставляет многих позлиться, и более всего Наполеона. Тот пытается заставить Илью поклясться, что он никогда больше не совершит подобной глупости.  
Илья отказывается.

+++

На следующий год Илья вырезает волка, чтобы стоять на страже наполеонового лиса.  
Увидев, Габи хмурится и спрашивает у Ильи, отчего было не вырезать ещё одну лису? Так у наполеоновой будет приятель для компании.  
Илья не находит слов для объяснения, поэтому вырезает вторую фигурку, решив, что даст Наполеону выбрать, чего тот хочет.  
В тот день, с двумя вариантами на выбор, Наполеон выбирает второго лиса.  
Перед их отъездом Илья выбрасывает ненужный кусочек дерева.


End file.
